Current mirrors are among the most commonly used circuit topologies in electrical circuits and, consequently, a large variety of current mirroring techniques exists to improve current mirroring quality. However, conventional techniques for current mirroring typically address only current mirror performance in the normal operating region of transistors (associated with a current mirror) and not in the subthreshold operating region. Subthreshold operation of circuits has attracted considerable attention recently due to a strong push for low power integrated circuits, as the complexity of such low power integrated circuits grows exponentially.